Le Loup et le Poussin
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Halloween. Cette superbe fête ! Qui crut qu'elle arriverait à réunir deux personnes ? Geetron, SLG, Yaoi, Soft.


_Hello à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle Fanfiction qui se nommera « Le Loup et le Poussin ». C ' est une spéciale Halloween (même si c'était Dimanche. ^^'). _

_C'est une Geetron (YOUPI ! ):DDDDDD_

_Mettez des reviews et puis... BOOONNNNNE LECTUUUURRREEEE !:D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le soir d'Halloween. Une fête qui se déroule chaque années. Les enfants se déguisent en divers choses et viennent chercher des bonbons. Ils crient « Un bonbon ou un mauvais sort » à chaque portes. L'orange et le noir sont les couleurs principales de cette fête. Quasiment tout le monde fête cette fête sacrée ! Tout le monde !<br>Ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde chez les Sommet se préparait, le Geek enfila son costume. C'était un costume de poussin. On pouvait dire que le poussin est l'animal qui le correspondait. Tout d'abord parce le poussin est fragile , petit, mignon et attachant tout comme le petit garçon.  
>Donc alors qu'il enfilait son costume d'Halloween, il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre du plus grand criminel sexuel : le Patron.<br>Que pouvait-il bien faire pour faire un cirque pareil ?

Ce dernier cherchait son costume. Son préféré. Le loup. Plus précisément le loup noir. Le loup est fort, dangereux, sombre et courageux tout comme le criminel habillé de noir. Donc, il cherchait coût que coût. Il le trouva enfin. Il poussa un « Yes » de victoire et retira ses vêtements noirs. Il les plia et les posa sur son lit.  
>Ensuite, il mit le costume. C'était un genre de kigurumi. Il mit la capuche et se regarda dans le miroir. On aurait un vrai loup.<br>Il ricana et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était terrifiant. Ce dernier sortit de sa chambre de gamer et alla devant la porte de la chambre du criminel. Il regarda discrètement par le trou de la serrure et l'aperçut. Le criminel alla vers la porte. Le petit se retira et alla à nouveau dans sa chambre de gamer. Il rougit. Le criminel l'avait remarqué. Ce dernier rapprocha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut le petit poussin. Le poussin était en position fœtale dans son lit.  
>Le loup ricana et s'approcha. Il poussa un « graou » de surprise et ricana. Le jeune homme en jaune sursauta et pleura. Il aimait faire peur à la victime. C'était son passe-temps préféré. Chaque jours et chaque minutes, il faisait cela. Il ricanait et s'amusait. Par contre, voir le Geek pleurait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il voulait le câliner, le réconforter, l'embrasser...<br>L'embrasser !? Non non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Malgré qu'il soit bisexuel, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ça le rendrait ridicule. Il n'aurait plus aucune autorité. Tout le monde se moquerait de lui. C'est la honte totale !

Le Patron releva la couverture. Il le regarda d'un air désolé puis dit :

**« Gamin ? Ça va ?  
>-Nion ! Fit le gamin d'un air apeuré et triste »<strong>

Le criminel soupira de tristesse.

**« Gamin. Je... Je... Pardonne-moi !  
>-Quoi !? T'es désolé »<strong>

Le loup hocha positivement la tête. Le Patron être désolé ? C'est possible ça ? Sûrement... Le Geek le regarda dans les yeux et rosit légèrement.  
>Le loup lui tendit la main afin que le poussin sorte du lit. Le petit garçon prit la main et sortit du lit. Le petit rit timidement et adressa un sourire craintif au criminel.<br>Le Patron le porta telle une princesse et dit :

**« Où voulez-vous aller Princesse Poussin ?  
>-En bas avec les autres. Fit le Geek timidement<br>-Okey ! »**

Ils descendirent les escaliers. À chaque marches, le Patron faisait gaffe à ne pas faire tomber le petit. C'était son petit précieux, rien qu'à lui. Il pensait à chaque moments passés avec lui. Où le petit riait ou criait. Et ça, ça faisait bavé le criminel.  
>Ils furent en bas et le petit descendit des bras du plus grand. Il alla vers le salon.<br>Le déguisement des autres était différent. Mathieu, un chien. Le Hippie un lapin. Par contre, Maître Panda avait le même. Il avait juste rajouté des faux crocs de vampire. C'était un panda garou. Le Prof était en... Il n'avait pas mit de costume.  
>Le loup rentra dans la pièce et salua tout le monde. Les autres firent la même chose envers le Patron. Le Geek rosit et s'approcha timidement des autres. Il câlina en premier son bien aimé grand frère, Maître Panda. Le criminel fut rouge de jalousie. Il soupira et s'approcha du présentateur. Ils étaient prêts à aller à la chasse aux bonbons.<br>Mathieu leur dit qu'il était temps d'aller à la chasse aux bonbons. Il alla chercher les sacs pour tout le monde.

Ils furent tous prêts. Un par un, ils allèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le plus « grand » de tous , Mathieu, ouvrit la porte la porte. Ils sortirent et Mat la referma. Le Geek regarda autour de lui les maisons.  
>Étant donné qu'il était 21 heures, ils allèrent faire quelques maisons.<br>Ils allèrent vers une maison et y sonnèrent. La porte s'ouvrit et ils crièrent.

**« Un bonbon ou un mauvais sort ! »**

Une dame leur avait ouvert la porte. Elle leur donna chacun des bonbons.  
>Dix maisons plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils avaient tout plein de bonbons.<p>

Ils allèrent tous dans la maison. Mathieu ferma la porte au passage. Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Sauf le Geek qui était encore en bas. Il monta les escaliers. Étant fatigué, il alla dans une chambre. Malheureusement, c'était pas la sienne, il s'approcha du lit et s'y coucha. Quelque chose sursauta du lit. Il regarda le Geek et ricana.

**« Coucou gamin... »**

Le Geek cria. Le criminel lui mit la main à la bouche. Il murmura :

**« Chutt... T'inquiète... Je vais rien te faire... »**

Le Geek se calma et sourit. Son cœur battait.

**« Patron ?  
>-Ouais ?<br>-Je voulais te dire un truc... Je... Je... »**

Même avant qu'il finisse sa phrase le Patron l'embrassa. Le Geek rougit et se laissa faire. C'était sa première fois. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.  
>Le petit dit :<p>

**« Tu m'aimes ?  
>-Ouais gamin.<br>-Moi aussi. »**

Le Patron retira son kigurumi de loup. Le Geek le fit aussi et se blottit contre le criminel.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble à rêver d'eux. Comme quoi, même avec une simple fête, on peut réunir deux personnes.

* * *

><p><em>FINNNN !;)<em>

_Mettez une review ! _


End file.
